


Teenage Dream

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [11]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butch/Bubbles - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied Attraction between Boomer/Blossom, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: She had no idea what they would be doing... but something told her that her sisters did. She felt a bit annoyed by that, but she knew that dates, which she did not count this as, were supposed to be special... she just couldn't exactly see Brick planning something... nice. So what was with the stupid outfit and hair?
Relationships: Brick/Buttercup Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axium/gifts).



> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY AL!!!!! YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN, YOU MAKE MY DAYS SO FUN AND FULL OF AMUSEMENT AND YOUR ART ???? DAMN. STRAIGHT UP INSPIRES ME. I AM IN AWE TO THIS DAY!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FRIEND, ILYYYYY.

_"We often fall in love with the most unexpected people at the most unexpected times."_

* * *

"Buttercup, you _have_ to get out of bed and start getting ready!" Bubbles voice was loud, tinged with excitement and Buttercup would hit her if she didn't love her so much...

Because getting up and getting ready was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. With a soft groan, she peeked her head out from under the covers, looking at the clock and whipping her head towards Bubbles. 

"Dude! It's fucking ten o'clock! There is no way he's up and-"

Blossom shook her head, holding a hairbrush and a curling wand... Buttercup glared harder at that. "Incorrect, Brick is up every morning at seven, unless it's a Sunday, which is when he sleeps in until eight." 

"Wow, with all that information, it's a wonder that _you_ aren't going."

"Well, Brick and I are not at all compatible in the romantic sense and you know that he and I will never be anything other than friends at best." Blossom hummed, walking over to Buttercup's bed and grabbing her hands, yanking her out of the bed and grinning at the yelp she got in return. "Now let's get you ready for your date!"

"You guys act like I want this!" She groaned, tossing herself into the chair by the vanity, crossing her arms and legs and trying not to wince when Blossom began to brush through her tangled mess of waves. "Why do I have to bother looking nice!? This isn't even a real date!"

"Of course it is, silly!" Bubbles giggled, rummaging through Buttercup's clothes. "Brick is cute and funny and handsome... why not see where it goes?"

"I swear the two of you are more attracted to him than I could ever be." She growled. "Bubs, listen, I know that you have a boyfriend, but if you go on this date for me, I will owe you one forever-"

Blossom smacked her lightly on the head with the brush, giving her a look. "She's dating his brother, weirdo."

"So? Some people like that sort of thing."

"Butch?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey, he's a pervert." 

"He is not!" Bubbles pouted. "He's a real gentleman!" 

Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting out of this, am I...?"

"Afraid not." Blossom smiled, continuing her brushing and using some green apple detangler on her hair and shaking her head at the idea. Seventeen years old and needing detangler. "You need a better hair care routine."

"It's just hair." She rolled her eyes, sighing and turning her head slightly when Bubbles said her name, giggling and holding up an outfit. "No. Absolutely not." 

"Why not? It's so cuuuuute!" Bubbles cooed, holding up the skirt and sweater. "If you want, you can borrow my black pair of stockings! Brick seems like he would like stockings!"

"He really does." Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Um, newsflash! I don't _care_ what Brick likes! Because again: This is _not_ a real date!" 

Blossom sighed, shaking her head. "You used to have a crush on him, right? Why not just... genuinely see how it goes?"

"That was in the seventh grade." Buttercup huffed, cheeks flushed at the reminder. "And I didn't try anything then either because I thought _you_ liked him!" 

Blossom made a face. "That's disgusting."

Buttercup glared, gripping the chair. "Yeah? Imagine liking a _blonde._ "

Bubbles gasped, glaring at Buttercup. "Imagine liking a _redhead!_ "

Blossom blinked. "How is it that I was insulted in both of those."

"My work is done."

"Sorry, Blossy..." Bubbles apologized. 

"In any case. You should go for it. I... would never want to date Brick. For any reason, personally, but even I can't deny he is rather attractive... and he has been known at times to be funny and charming. It's just one date, Buttercup. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that. What if I have an allergic reaction to the food we eat?" 

"That would be a good question if you were allergic to something."

"Hey. There's a first time for everything."

Blossom laughed softly and shook her head, finally using the curling wand to fix some of the mangled waves into a more suitable form. "Listen... I shouldn't say this, but I think he might really like you. As he should, because you are very cute and funny and a good time to be around, so have some confidence and let us play dress-up with you, because we will be here patiently waiting for you to get home from this date and you _will_ tell us all of the details or I will hunt Brick down and force him to tell me."

"That's not very everything nice of you, Blossy." Bubbles giggled. 

"Boomer and Butch are rubbing off on me." 

"Boomer's sure rubbin' somethi-"

"I will burn you if you even attempt to finish that sentence." Blossom glared, cheeks flushed deeply at the insinuation. "That's not true and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Buttercup hummed, biting her lip before looking over at Bubbles. "Bubs... get the stockings."

Bubbles let out a shout of excitement, rummaging through her own drawers for the pair of black stockings. "Ooh, you _won't_ regret this! You're going to look so so so pretty and he's like totally gonna fall in love with you!"

Buttercup made a face, her cheeks flushing. "Unlikely..."

Blossom snickered, shrugging. "Brick is rather... intense when it comes to his feelings."

"For sure!" Bubbles smiled. "It's kinda cute! On Thursday, Butch almost burnt his hand and Brick totally freaked out even though he would have been fine! He's really into protecting the people he cares about! And that obviously includes you!"

"What the hell do you mean ' _obviously_ '?" Buttercup asked, voice not holding any of it's previous annoyance. 

"Well... you're his brother's best friend and you totes helped Boom with his baseball and now he's the captain, plus! You're a really cute and pretty girl he admires! You know?" 

Buttercup felt her face flush and shook her head, not saying anything more and also not catching the looks that Blossom and Bubbles gave each other.

"Alright, well! Your hair is done! So now it's time to get you dressed!" Blossom smiled, turning off the curling wand and pulling her up. 

Buttercup sighed, moving and starting to get ready, careful of her hair so she didn't have to listen to Blossom complaining. It was October, so it made sense that Bubbles had pulled out a thin black turtleneck and skirt... not too heavy, but not too little that she'd be freezing at any point either. She had no idea what they would be doing... but something told her that her sisters did. She felt a bit annoyed by that, but she knew that dates, which she did not count this as, were supposed to be special... she just couldn't exactly see Brick planning something... nice. So what was with the stupid outfit and hair? 

After she was finished, she looked in the mirror, running her hands over the fabric of her skirt with a soft frown. "I look so weird..."

"No, you don't." Blossom rolled her eyes. "You look like a girl going on a nice date with a nice boy!"

"Maybe that's it. I'm not going on a date with a nice boy." 

Bubbles sighed. "You know better than anyone that people change and the boys definitely have. You're just being bitter because you're nervous and we all know it!" 

She rolled her eyes, moving to the vanity again and beginning to do her makeup. Nothing much. Eyeliner. Mascara. Lipgloss. So _why_ was Blossom looking at her like that? 

"Can I help you?"

"No, no, I just think it's funny. You've never worn makeup for any other date... you pretty much only wear it when we have a conference." 

"Will you get off my dick."

"If you had one, I would love to. However, you don't and I'm your sister and we just want you to have a nice time on your date. Brick is a jackass, for sure, but he's also a really considerate and nice guy and I'm about one hundred percent sure he wanted to ask you on a date, regardless of the bet or not."

"It was a stupid bet." She sighed, finishing her makeup and looking at them. "Listen... I'll... I'll try, ok? I'll act like it's a real date, to the best of my abilities. But if he acts like a dick, I'm out. I have better things to do with my time. Like watch scary movies or play video games while snacking." 

Bubbles and Blossom shared another look, amused smiles on their lips. "Ok, Buttercup."

She nodded, moving to get in her closet and pulling out a pair of shoes, slipping them on and before too long, her phone went off with a text from Brick. 

**_Captain Prick:_ **

_So_

_I'm here. Come down._

_**(Received 11:43 AM)** _

"Captain Prick? Really?"

Buttercup snickered before clearing her throat. "It was meant to be Brick. But. My finger must have slipped." 

"'P' and 'B' are very far from each other." 

"Yeah, yeah. He's not my boyfriend or anything."

"Yet." 

"Shut it." 

_**Buttercup's Phone** _

_You know you could say please_

**_(Sent 11:44 AM)_ **

Blossom was about to open her mouth and tell her to stop teasing when there was a knock on the front door and all of their eyes widened, quickly rushing down the stairs, cutting the Professor off in the process. 

"Oh, hello girls." He smiled. "Is that someone at the door for you, Bubbles?"

Bubbles smiled and shook her head, pointing to Buttercup who was currently hiding behind Blossom, who then moved like the traitor she is. "No, daddy, it's for Buttercup."

Their father stared at his second eldest for a moment before frowning. "Date?"

"Uh... something like that..." Buttercup answered, really hoping he wouldn't go to the door and yell at Brick. 

He then looked at the other two. "Is it Brick?"

Blossom snorted and Bubbles giggled, the two nodding.

"Are you serious!? Everyone knew but me?" She groaned. 

"Yes, now go on your date, sweetheart!" The professor smiled. "But I will walk you to the door."

Buttercup winced, feeling bad for Brick. If this was anything like the first time Bubbles had gone out with Butch, it was about to get very uncomfortable. They walked the rest of the way down the stairs, the professor opening the door and Brick stood there, looking wide-eyed but... incredibly... handsome. He was wearing a button-up... and a sweater... that... that must have been against some type of rule. 

"Um... hello, Professor Utonium, sir. It's great to see you." 

"And it is wonderful to see you as well, Brick!" The professor smiled. "I must say I didn't think you were interested in my Buttercup!"

Brick cleared his throat, ears going a dark red, as well as his nose and cheeks flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I... uh... yeah. She's great. Really... great."

His eyes moved just passed the Professor, seeing Buttercup standing beside him, her arms crossed and her cheeks flushed and his face only got more red... who would have thought he looked kinda cute when he was embarrassed. 

"Well, I think you two are just the cutest match!" He smiled, placing a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "My daughter is very cute."

"D-Dad, stop..."

"Oh, honey! Don't be shy! You're gorgeous." He smiled, eyes closed and jaw clenched. "Isn't she, Brick?"

He cleared his throat, nodding. "Yes, um... she looks... really nice."

Her father hummed, nodding. "Alright. Take care of my daughter. Be home before nine, Buttercup?"

"Nine? My curfew is ele-"

"Nine!" He laughed, patting her back and humming. "You have fun now, sweetie!"

She blinked, grabbing her bag and getting on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek for a goodbye. "'kay... bye, daddy..." 

Brick looked to be holding back a grin, biting his lip softly. "I'll take good care of her, Professor Utonium."

"Good man, Brick." He smiled, gently nudging Buttercup out of the door before closing it quickly. 

She cleared her throat, looking up at Brick. "Um... sorry."

"For what?"

"My... dad. He's really weird about... this kind of thing."

"Oh? What's ' _this kind of thing'_?" He hummed, walking her to the car and opening the door for her.

She glared at him, cheeks flushing. "You know what it is."

"Nah, don't think I do." 

She huffed, sliding into the car. "A 'date'." 

"Ahh, yes." He nodded, getting in on his own side. "A date. So... we are acknowledging this as a... date."

"Do you want it to be a real date?" 

"If you do."

"That's not what I asked." She sighed, looking at him. 

"Put on your seatbelt." He hummed, turning on the car. "And I'm fine with either. If you don't want it to be a date, that's cool. If you do want it to be a date, that's cool too. I respect your choice." 

She swallowed, biting her lip and looking at him as she put on her seatbelt. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because if it was a trick, I wouldn't be the one on the date with you. I would have forced you to go out with one of the idiots." 

"So you consider it a date."

"I mean, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He snorted, beginning to drive. "You're a cute girl who I like well enough... not to mention, the bet said 'whoever loses has to take one of the others on a date.' We lost. I'm taking you on a date." 

She blushed, clearing her throat and crossing her legs, looking out of the windshield. "Ok... so it's a date." 

"Good. I put... an amount of effort into this." He nodded. 

She raised an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

"It's a surprise. Haven't you ever gone on a date?"

"Do I look like I have gone on a date, Brick?"

"Uh... yes?" He blinked as he drove, shrugging. 

Her face flushed and she puffed out her cheeks. "No... I haven't. Not really." 

"I thought Blossom said-"

"You asked my sister if I had gone out on dates?"

"I was just curious! I wanted to make it good for you! If it was... y'know... the first." 

She blinked in surprise at that, swallowing. "That's... that's kinda nice. Thanks."

"Yeah, well... she said you'd been on one, so hopefully this is... good enough." He cleared his throat, the tips of his ears flushed. 

"I'm sure it's fine..." She said, attempting to be reassuring. "Um... but yeah, no... I've never gone on a date. I just wanted Bubbles to stop trying to hook me up with Butch's football friends so... I faked a date." 

"That's pretty clever... I should have done that when they tried hooking me up with Bubbles cheerleading gaggle of b-" He paused. "Nevermind."

"You can say bimbos, Brick. You're not wrong." 

He laughed, biting his lip and nodding. "Alright then." 

They went quiet for a bit, Brick playing some music to fill the silence so it wouldn't be awkward. Awkward wasn't exactly the right word she would have used... perhaps... nerve-wracking? She didn't know about Brick, but she felt a bit anxious about this whole thing. It was obvious, just from the way he was talking to her and from the way he'd opened the door for her... made sure she had her seatbelt on... it felt obvious that he was a nice guy. However, she couldn't let herself relax, but that was probably because she was worried that all of those stupid feelings from middle school would come back and by the end of the night, she'd like him even more than she had then. 

What was there really to like? Sure... Brick was handsome and he could be really funny... thoughtful... smart... fuck. Ok. There was a lot to like about him... she just didn't want to like him. Bubbles was ridiculous when it came to Butch... not to mention the stupid look that would take over Blossom's face when Boomer came over for 'tutoring'... it was annoying and she didn't want to act like a moke just because her sisters were weak in the knees over some boys, no matter how cute or charming they could be. Not to mention... did he even like her?

She didn't understand why he would. The only time they really spent together was the group's weekly movie night... at which times, they would be on opposite ends of the couch. Sure, she'd caught him staring once or twice and she spent a lot of time at their place with Butch and Boomer but... she and Brick never really had the chance to get that close. She wasn't all... girly like her sisters. She didn't often wear makeup or put effort into her hair... she was honestly like one of the guys and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she just couldn't exactly understand why Brick would like her. She'd seen the girls who would take to him... typically blonde, blue-eyed... skinny and tall and... pretty much everything she wasn't. Black hair. Green eyes. A bit thick in 'the right places' as Butch would say and... short. Incredibly short. So why was it that Brick was interested in her?

He seemed to sense how she was feeling, because he turned down the music, biting his lip. "You know, I was going to ask you out anyways. Even if I hadn't lost. That was... another bet. So basically... I was going to ask you out either way."

"Yes, thank you, Brick. I love knowing you only asked me out because of a set of bets." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"No! No, that- that came out wrong! I... Butch basically dared me? I... fuck, this is coming out wrong." Brick groaned, sighing when they got to a red light. "I like you. And so... Butch basically said... I should ask you out if I liked you, because like... 'what is the worst that could happen' or some stupid shit. And then said I was a pussy if I didn't. So... I take it as the extra boost of confidence? And I said like... I would, after the bet."

"That's- then what was the point of the bet!?" 

"Well... because then that way... I wouldn't have to admit I liked you like that and so it wouldn't be awkward with me just... asking you out on my own."

"It wouldn't have been awkward... dumbass." 

"Oh?"

"I... I would have said yes. Probably." 

He grinned softly. "So... you like me?"

"I never said that." She blushed, looking away shyly. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand reach out towards her and she looked over. "Wanna hold hands?" 

She glared at the sound of teasing in his voice, grabbing his hand out of spite and lacing their fingers. She watched in amusement as his face flushed. That's what he deserved. She cleared her throat, feeling his hand squeeze hers and she blushed, swallowing. Brick had... rather nice hands. They were rather large and a bit callused... very warm. She kind of... liked that. She squeezed back in response, cheeks flushed. She looked over towards him, a soft smile coming over her face when she same a similar expression on Brick's. 

She knew that the last thing she wanted was to act like her sisters when it came to a boy... but now, she didn't think it mattered. What was the matter with liking someone so much you acted a bit ridiculous? Romance itself was ridiculous... it might not be so bad. She had self-control. She knew that she could keep herself relatively normal in front of other people... but if things went well with this date, maybe she was allowed to act a bit silly in front of someone she liked and was close to. That being said, she really couldn't deny that she liked Brick and had for some time. 

It wasn't so bad, to like someone like Brick. He was nice. Cool. Really hot. Ok, maybe that was a lot. But it was true... Brick was stupidly attractive, to the point where it got annoying. He was handsome and funny and his laugh was just... yeah, no, she was just like her sisters. She sighed softly, resting her temple against the window and biting at her lip softly as she ran over her thoughts. 

"You shouldn't bit your lip like that, you know."

She tensed slightly at his words, letting go of her lip and humming. "Sorry..."

"For what...?"

"Is it not 'attractive'?" 

"Uh... no, it's just bad for your lips. Personally, I think it's actually very cute, it's just... you know." He explained, swallowing softly. "Sorry for commenting on that."

She blinked softly, shrugging. "No, it's ok... I just... yeah."

"You shouldn't worry about me thinking something you do is unattractive." He said softly in response. "I think- well, BC, I find you incredibly attractive. So. Seriously, don't worry about that."

Her face flushed, but she nodded, swallowing. "O-Ok..."

They were only driving for a moment more before Brick parked the car, getting out to open her door. She thought that was a bit too much, but it seemed important to him regardless. She took his hand when he offered it, looking around. 

"The beach...?" She tilted her head, looking up at him. 

"Yeah, um... one second." He got into the trunk after locking the doors, pulling out a blanket and a picnic blanket, looking a little embarrassed about that. 

"Is- are we having a picnic?" She asked, a smile starting to bloom over her face. 

"Um... yeah." He laughed nervously. "If you don't want to, we can just go to the diner. Then... do the next thing."

"The... next thing?" She asked softly.

"Well, duh. I wasn't just going to feed you and then take you home." He rolled his eyes. "So... picnic or diner?"

She gently reached out, taking the blanket. "Let's go sit..."

It was a bit chilly outside and considering the breeze that always came when you were at the beach, she definitely appreciated Bubbles suggestion of the turtleneck... and the stockings. They found a spot ar away from most people before she laid out the blanket, sitting down and humming when brick sat across from her, placing the basket by his side and beginning to pull food out. She let her eyes scan over the food, confusion in her face. 

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just... that's literally... all my favorite stuff." She looked up at his face, feeling confused.

"Hmm... really? That's crazy." He hummed, clearly trying to play it off, but she saw the slight smile on his face. 

"Did you like... get everyone else to help you plan this or something?"

"Define... 'everyone'."

She laughed softly, shaking her head but giving him a smile. "Thanks... for not... y'know... making this shitty... I was kind of... nervous, I guess. Even though I know that's probably stupid."

"That isn't stupid at all, Buttercup." He shook his head, stabbing a straw through a Caprisun and handing it to her. "I was too, so... yeah. Probably for different reasons, but.. I was nervous all the same."

"Different reasons?"

"Well, I can imagine it might be... weird going on a date with someone you don't have much interest in."

"Who said I don't have much interest in you?" She hummed, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Just... an impression."

"Mm..." She hummed, leaning back slightly. "Well... I think we were nervous for the same reasons then."

No matter how much she knew that being vulnerable around people was alright, especially people she liked, she would prefer to at least keep some of her dignity... even if that basically just meant not outwardly expressing her feelings for this guy in direct words... judging from the look on his face, he knew just what she meant and it made her heart feel a bit soft just at the thought, pesky butterflies zooming around inside of her abdomen with rapid speed. 

"That's cool." He smiled, nodding and handing her a sandwich. "So... what do you wanna talk about?"

"Uh..." She hummed, unwrapping the sandwich and looking at it in surprise. "I'd like to know how you made the most beautiful fucking 'BLT' I have ever seen." 

He laughed at that, humming. "I lightly toast the bread. Just a little bit of mayo, some lettuce on the bottom, two slices of avocado, the tomato, then the bacon, not too soft, not too crispy. Slam it all together. Bam. Brick's 'BLT'."

She nodded in interest taking a bite and letting out an audible groan. "Brick, fuck..."

His cheeks flushed and he laughed, taking a bite of his own. "Good?"

"Amazing... dude, holy fuck." She laughed, taking another bite. "This is amazing. I didn't know you could cook."

"Let me guess, all of the times Butch brought over food he said it was him cooking it?" He snorted, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, definitely." She snickered, shaking her head softly. 

"But uh, yeah... I like cooking. Me and Boom like cooking together." He nodded. "It helps with anxiety and that kind of thing... when he's sad or I'm stressed, we just... go to the kitchen and go for it. We let Butch pick a recipe and be our taste tester. He is... awful at cooking."

She let out an amused laugh as she ate, nodding. "I should have guessed... well at least Bubbles is a good cook and can make sure he won't starve whenever he moves out... and Boomer can make sure leader girl doesn't either."

He blinked. "Oh my God. You see it too."

"Hmm?"

"Boom and Blossom are like totally-" He made a gesture with his hand that wouldn't make sense to anyone but her... but she understood completely and nodded frantically. "Oh thank _fuck!_ That shit was getting old!"

"For real! They sit and fucking eye each other every time he is over to 'study'!" She groaned through a laugh, Brick nodding. "Think the dumbass will ever ask her out?" 

"I... I really hope so. I'll kill him. He mopes around just... whining. Singing even. I love him and it's nice to an extent but fuck. Not even Butch did that and he's been crushing on the blonde for eternity."

They talked about the other's for a while, slowly eating through the food and snacks Brick had prepared, until Buttercup was satisfied, laying down on the blanket and looking up at the clouds with a soft smile, humming when Brick laid beside her. 

"This is... pretty nice." She mumbled, tilting her head to look over at him. 

"Yeah, it is..." He smiled, gently reaching down and grabbing her hand, his touch light so she could easily pull away if she didn't want his touch... the question soft in his eyes and she felt her heart burst at the way he smiled when she squeezed his hand in reply. 

Words were pouring through her head, but nothing truly seemed to fit in to what exactly she wanted to say. She instead bit her lip, moving in a little closer and resting her temple against his shoulder, blushing when she could hear Brick's heart speed up a bit... feelings were ridiculous. 

The rest of the evening went by with laughter and a growing sort of fondness that she'd heard always grew during a good date... they'd seen a movie, one he had apparently heard her talking to Butch about a week prior, proving that he truly was thinking of asking her. She felt softer about that than she'd like to admit. After that, they spent some time at the arcade and even grabbed a milkshake at the diner, deciding to share because Brick wouldn't finish one on his own and Buttercup didn't mind sharing if it wasn't just food being stolen off of her plate. 

The date, all in all, was everything someone should hope for in a first date. The awkward feelings had faded away within a few minutes, their previous friendship making it easy to find things to talk about and realizing that they had more in common than they thought was a godsend. It was cheesy and stupid... but he'd won her a stuffed animal at the arcade... had taken pictures in the photobooth... she hated how warm she felt from the affection and hated, even more, the way she buried her nose in the collar of his jacket when he threw it over her shoulders when he saw her shiver as they were leaving the arcade...

It killed her even more that now, on her driveway, minutes before her sudden change in curfew, he wasn't taking it from her. Instead, he was opening the door for her one last time, grabbing her hand and walking her to her front door, and adjusting the jacket. 

"You should keep that for a while... it looks good on you." He hummed, smiling at her in a way that she couldn't quite place.

"Dude... you wear this every day."

He shrugged. "It looks good on you, like I said... plus. It gives me a reason to drop by and see you." 

She blushed, looking down at her feet and hearing him laugh. "Don't laugh..."

She made a soft sound when she let his fingers gently tilt her head up, looking at her with a set of eyes way too soft for any Brick she could remember before today, chest pounding. "Mm... I like it when you make me laugh. You're incredibly cute."

"I didn't do anything funny..."

He shrugged. "Comedy depends on the audience."

She rolled her eyes, looking up at him as he continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Can I... help you?"

"Depends... do you believe in kissing on the first date?" He teased, giving her a sly wink. 

"W-Wouldn't know..." She muttered, hating how high her voice suddenly sounded. _Seriously?_ "B-But, um... I'd like to find out."

He blushed softly, giving her a soft smile before leaning in and kissing her gently, his fingers cupping her chin gently as his free hand pulled her in a little closer. When he pulled away, he smiled, giving her a soft wink before pulling away. "We should do this again sometime..."

"T-The kiss or the date?"

"Both." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing them, please be gentle-


End file.
